


The Spark

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - You’ve caught me checking you out in what I thought was a subtle way too many times and now you’re calling me out on it what do I do???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloakoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakoflife/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful cloakoflife, it’s a gift to thank/blame you for dragging me into the world of RPF. 
> 
> Of course, although this is RPF, all characters are just that, characters. This is all purely fictional and just VERY loosely based on true life.
> 
> And as always thank you to cloakoflife for also being a magnificent beta!

Billie had always felt it, from the very first moment she and David had met. There it was, in the pit of her stomach. The spark. 

_ Their panting mingled together in the morning air. _

She’d been treading the dangerously thin line between keeping him as a friend and transforming him into a lover ever since. Much like their on-screen personas, funnily enough. 

_ She had never felt so whole, dreading the time it’d come to an end as he whisper sweet nothings in her ear.  _

 

She felt it everytime he touched her. 

_ Billie quivered beneath him. _

Even the most innocent and simple caresses got her going. The briefest contact and she was gone, falling into the dirtiest depths of her mind. Here, she would conjure thoughts that surprised but rocked her to her very core in the most pleasurable of ways. It would ignite her skin and cause her breath to hitch.

_ “Show me what you like, Billie.” David breathed. “Show me how you want me to touch you, my love.”  _

 

It didn’t take much to form images in her mind. All the things she wished she could do to him. 

_ Billie sank down on to his length, slowly.  _

How he would sound. Taste. 

_ He crashed down upon her mouth, shoving his tongue into her, making her taste herself on his lips. _

 

Oh, how she longed to drag him back to one of their trailers and just take him right there. Then, of course, were the occasions when he would take her out for a friendly meal. He would always walk her home, ever the gentleman. All she yearned for was to pull him into her hotel room and fuck him up against the door; both of them unable to control their urges for long enough to make it to her bed. 

 

She had never been this way before meeting David. She’d had urges, of course she had. Everyone did. Yet it had never been quite so persistent. So constant. She would never do anything about it though.

_ Clothes flew across the room in every direction. _

She’d stay professional, through fear of destroy ing their working environment should things go pear-shaped if an intimate relationship were to be established. This and the fact that she was terrified of the possible rejection, meant that David would most likely never know of her dirty little secrets. Her hopes and desires, her deepest, darkest fantasies; all revolving around him. 

 

None of this had stopped her from checking him out, though. H onestly, the costume department was just being cruel, making his costume just oh, so sexy. She ached to rip it off. 

_ He lifted his hips as she divested him of his boxers. _

She was looking, always, always looking. Whenever David wasn’t paying attention she was staring at him. His bum, his face… his crotch. Oh, and don’t even get her started on his hands. 

_ David removed his thumb and crawled back up to plant a delicate kiss to his lover’s cheek.  _

Billie had a thing about hands and David’s were extremely inviting. She craved for him to grope her with those hands, to have his long, slender fingers inside of her, making her squirm.

 

::

 

Billie and David stepped out of the lift. Really, he could have left her and headed to his own room by now, however, he was nothing if not the perfect gentleman and so he walked her to her hotel room door. He always did when they had gone out together and today Billie was drunk, so very, very drunk. 

“Night, Bills.” David said as he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss to the top of her head. 

“Mmm.” 

When David pulled back she just stared at his perfect, soft lips. 

He turned away and walked down the hall, Billie’s gaze locked firmly onto his arse the entire time. He only managed about ten feet before turning back around to face her, yet again. 

Jokingly he called down to her, “hey, Billie! My eyes are up here.” He gave her a wink and a sideways smirk. 

 

He had caught her ogling his bum. What the fuck was she going to do now? In a fit of pure embarrassment she rushed inside and slammed the door. Billie slumped against her closed door with red, hot cheeks. She was all alone and the need for David an almost unbearable ache between her legs. 

 

There was a quiet knock at the door. Billie quickly stood, composing herself before she opened it to reveal the one man she was desperate to see. 

“Billie, I’m really sorry,” he told her. “It was only meant to be a joke, I didn’t mean to upset or embarrass you.” 

With that, she flung herself at him, the force of it nearly knocking the poor, unsuspecting man off his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she shoved her tongue forcefully into his mouth. David backed her into her room and reached behind his back to pull the door shut behind them. He didn't know exactly when it was that he had started kissing her back, but he should definitely stop, shouldn't he? 

 

After a few moments of indulgement David pulled Billie away and held her firmly by the shoulders, keeping her at an arm's length. The pair of them were panting heavily, frantically trying to catch their breath. 

“Bills,” David sighed. “I’m sorry, we can't. Not now. You’re drunk, it would be taking advantage, ” he explained.

Billie whined in protest for several long moments before her limbs felt weak and her head heavy. David could see she was shattered, so ushered her into her room, then got her into bed, ready for the fastly approaching sleep to come.

“Stay with me,” Billie begged.

 

David pulled a blanket from the nearby sofa and laid next to Billie. She was under the covers, while he rested on top, with nothing but the thin material of the blanket to keep him warm throughout the night. Billie finally closed her eyes and drifted away. She was underneath a duvet when all she really wanted to be underneath was David Tennant.  

 

::

 

Sunlight filtered into the room through the cracks in the blinds. Billie moaned slightly and blinked a few times, letting consciousness settle over her. She turned over and  _ oh… David?  _ She thought to herself, _ what on Earth was he - oh god!  _ The memories came quickly, flicking across her mind in rapid succession. Billie buried her head under the covers, face heating up at the events of the previous evening. She let out a little groan, which actually came out a lot louder than she had anticipated. 

“Billie, are you alright?” she heard a muffled Scottish accent inquire from beyond the white linen her head was surrounded by. 

Dear God, he was awake. What now? 

 

She should start with an apology. David was a good guy, he’d understand right?

“David, I am  _ so  _ sorry!” 

“It’s fine,” he paused and there was an awkward moment of silence. “ Did you - did you mean it? Last night, that you wanted…” David cleared his throat. Billie stayed still, hiding deep in the bedding. “You know what, never mind. Doesn’t matter.”

“I did,” Billie choked out. 

“What?”

“I did. I did want…”  _ in for a penny in for a pound,  _ Billie thought to herself. “I still do. Always have, to be honest.” 

Her cheeks heated up. She was so thankful that David couldn't see her at this moment in time. 

 

Suddenly she felt a breeze across her face as David ripped the cover off of her, violently, before he rolled on top of her. 

 

David dropped his head down to plant a passionate kiss on Billie’s lips. She opened up to him and soon they were entwined. Sucking on eachothers lips, licking and teasing with their tongues and giving one another the occasional nip. Billie groaned, spurring David on further. He pulled away, creating a wet smacking sound. Billie frowned, scared that he was changing his mind again. Instead he looked down at her with dark, hooded eyes. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

He tugged at the hem of her top, frantically until Bille sat upright and they worked as a team to get it up and over her head, before slinging it to an unknown location. 

Clothes flew across the room in every direction as all the sexual tension that had been built up for the best part of a year was finally released. All that remained were Billie’s knickers, David’s boxers and - strangely enough - only one of his socks. 

 

David began to suck at Billie’s neck, marking her as his own. He released her skin with a slippery pop, then he continued to kiss his way down to her cleavage. He nuzzled his nose between her breasts, inhaled her sweet scent and exhaled a sigh of absolute relief and pure, utter bliss. David lifted his head, resolutely. He looked deep into Billie’s caramel eyes, smirking at her, before bending his head back down towards her chest. He lavished all of his attention upon her breasts. He nudged at one with his nose and stroked the other with his hand, keeping his eyes closed. Then he gave her one long lick from under her right breast, across the peak and stopping at her collarbone, before moving on to the left. Billie let out a sharp gasp at the contact and balled her fists into the sheets. 

 

Wetness uncontrollably pooled in her black, lacy knickers as he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly. She could feel his teeth around the edge of her nipple, not biting, just there; grazing lightly. She was so wet she wouldn't be surprised if he could smell it. The whole experience almost overwhelming, but nowhere near enough to make her want to stop, ever. 

 

David gave Billie’s nipple a final nip with his teeth, before he trailed kisses all the way down her body. He came to the waistband of her knickers and hooked his thumbs inside. 

“You know, Bills,” he murmured. “As pretty as these are, I think you’d look much nicer if I were to take them off.”

“Feel free,” she replied breathlessly.

A small chuckle elicited from David’s lips, air whooshing from his mouth across her pelvis, creating goose flesh. Her nipples hardened even more which, until that moment, she didn't even believe to be possible. 

 

Billie arched her hips as David eased her out of her underwear. She was completely naked and at his mercy. He looked at her with such love and adoration etched into his features. He took a thumb and slid it, slowly, up Billie’s slit, never entering her inner-folds. Just gently caressing them. Billie moaned, frustrated but satisfied all at once. She needed more of him, all of him. Yet she was grateful to just have him at all. 

 

After a few more strokes David slid his thumb past Billie’s lips and and circled her clit, just once. She let out a shriek and he hummed in contentment. 

“Jesus, Billie. You're so wet.” 

“I always am when you’re around Mr Teninch,” Billie said as sultrily as possible.

“Is that so?” David questioned.

“Hmm-mm. So are you going to put that nickname of yours to the test?” She teased.

“Patience, darling.” 

David removed his thumb and crawled back up to plant a delicate kiss to his lover’s cheek. 

“All good things,” he mumbled against her flushed skin. “Come to those who wait.”

 

Thoroughly entranced by his words it took Billie by surprise when David yet again disappeared between her legs. He pushed her thighs apart, opening her up to his viewing pleasure. He reached up and grabbed one of her hands, he planted a kiss to her knuckles before bringing it closer to her sex.

“Show me what you like, Billie.” David breathed. “Show me how you want me to touch you, my love.” 

Billie’s heart pounded in her chest, she could almost feel it in her temples. The relentless, uneven banging. She stroked herself tentatively, giving him a show. She focused on her clit, as she knew nothing would provide the same amount of pleasure in the place she needed it most than David, himself. A growl ripped from David's throat as he lunged forward and delved his tongue straight into Billie’s aching, quivering hole. 

 

Billie gasped, loudly. It only took a few minutes for David to work up a rhythm. His tongue flicking that all-consuming spot inside of her as she rubbed vigorously at her bundle of nerves. David used one hand on her hip to pin her down and his other to entwine with her own. Her nails dug into his skin. She began to pant and writhe underneath him. She thrusted her hips violently against his face, dying for release. 

 

David pulled away, much to Billie’s dismay. He then grabbed the hand that she was using to get herself off and pulled it away. Pinning it to the mattress by her side. 

“Stop. You’re too close.” David chastised. 

“But, I-” Billie started to whine in protest but David cut her off. 

“Shh, I’m not done with you yet.” 

He crashed down upon her mouth, shoving his tongue into her, making her taste herself on his lips. They both began to moan as Billie tried to discreetly let her hand slip back between them. She never was one for playing by the rules. David caught her out immediately. 

“Billie,” he warned sternly.

“Then hurry up and make me come already,  _ Doctor,”  _ she purred.

David quickly gripped Billie's sides and flipped them so that she was she was laying on top of him. 

 

Billie grinned  broadly at the change. She sauntered her way down David’s body. He lifted his hips as she divested him of his boxers. His painfully hard erection sprang free, precum already leaving a trail down his length and a wet patch on the now balled-up and forgotten piece of material. Billie reached out and caressed his balls, causing David to let out a hiss between gritted teeth. 

 

Billie straddled David’s waist and lined him up with her entrance. 

“Ready, baby?” she asked, sweetly.

“Yes.” 

Billie sank down on to his length, slowly. Taking him in inch by inch. Once halfway Billie relaxed and slumped down upon him, encompassing him fully. 

“Ahhh!” she cried out as David breathed out a lengthy “Fuck!” 

They both caught their breath, briefly and Billie was able to adjust to his size - yes he did live up to the name - before rising up his length and slamming back down again. It was rough and quick, nothing like either one of them had anticipated upon entering into this. In a short while they were letting filthy words and noises slip from their lips. It edged Billie on further, hearing the sound of wet skin slapping against skin. The wet, squelching sounds, the smell. It just all screamed sex and she was loving every single second that she had David inside of her. 

 

Luckily, Billie had the implant and so it wasn't a problem when they were pushed over the edge. She began to scream, actually  _ scream _ . This was without a doubt the best shag she had  _ ever  _ had! 

“David,” she panted loudly. “Fuck, gaahhh!” She let out a final cry as she convulsed around him, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes from the intensity. 

“Fuck, shit!” David shouted his release as he pulsed inside of Billie, filling her with his cum. 

Billie removed herself from David’s member and dropped down, laying next to him on the bed. She left a sticky trail, covering the both of them and the sheets in her wake. The room was silent, save for their mingling, rapid breaths.

 

After five minutes of laying there catching their breath Billie broke the silence. 

“ Wow, that was - wow. I mean, I knew it would be good, but that, that was just…” she trailed off. 

“Wow?” 

“Yeah,” she replied through a burst of giggles. 

“Well, what can I say?” David paused for a moment and then turned his head to look Billie in the eye. “Trust me, I’m a Doctor.” 

He gave her a wink as they both broke into fits of laughter. 

 

Yes,  Billie had always felt it, from the very first moment she and David had met. There it was, in the pit of her stomach. The spark. Had she known that  _ this  _ was the outcome to giving in to it, well… she would have had a bit too much to drink months ago. 


End file.
